


Multiverse of The White Wolves

by SirChiefDoodle



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Lots of Winking, Mostly focuses on the GOT universe, Multi, S6E03 divergent, There will be universe hopping, White Wolves Assemble, Written on a Dare, crackfic, many references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirChiefDoodle/pseuds/SirChiefDoodle
Summary: When Loki escapes with the tesseract he goes to different multiverses and he causes havoc in each world. Westeros was his latest victim and only the White Wolf can save them.This story was my excuse to have Jon Snow team up with Geralt, Thor, Percy Jackson etc against the army of the dead.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 66
Kudos: 85





	1. The Beginning

****

**Castle Black**

They all stood around Jon Snow’s body. Davos watched the young lad that was so full of promise and potential looking lifeless as scars littered his body.

Ed, Tormund and Melisandre watched Jon expectantly, hoping that he would wake up in any moment.

Melisandre had just done her incantations on the Lord Commander.

Minutes passed and nothing happened.

‘I don’t think he is going to wake up’ Ed said sadly, tears slowly forming from his eyes. Everyone looked dejected. Jon Snow was one of those few leaders that were rare to find in Westeros. Ones that had a good heart.

‘I will gather some wood so we can start a fire’ Tormund muttered.

As everyone started exiting, Ghost the giant direwolf started jumping excitedly and barking. They all watched the wolf with a perplexed expression.

In the corner of the room a bright light formed. It seemed like the sparks of a fire were forming to make a circle. It was a portal.

Everyone watched with baited breath as two people stepped out of the portal.

One man was large and blonde; he was built with muscles and looked to be carved by the gods himself. He wore a suit of armor that appeared to be a metallic gauntlet of chains and he had a red cape attached to his back.

The man next to him was also dressed similarly only he was dabbed in navy blue and he had the most curious mustache. The man’s cape seemed to be swaying dramatically.

‘Where the hell have you brought us wizard’ the beautiful blonde man remarked. The man’s voice was as deep as a northern man but the accent was that of a southerner.

‘Beats me, I used the quantum energy to transport us to the next universe. I would have been able to check where we were going if someone hadn’t tried to pick a fight’ the wizard replied with a pointed look at the blonde man as if he were the biggest imbecile in the entire realm.

‘Hey, It’s not my fault, Geralt of Rivia started it’ the blonde man exclaimed.

‘How do you anger a witcher, they literally have no emotions’ the wizard retorted in what was probably the strangest accent anyone in the room had ever heard. The blonde man smirked as he flexed his giant biceps.

‘You’re a witch with no emotions and yet I anger you. It’s a gift of mine’ the blonde man replied with a smile. The wizard seemed at his wits end.

The two men were brought out of their bickering when Ed cleared his throat.

‘Oh…’ the blonde man said as he eyed the people in the room.

There was a tense minute of silence as everyone eyed one another not knowing what the next move should be.

Melisandre was the first to make a move as she fell to the floor. She kneeled in front of the blonde man and started crying.

The two strangers looked at her worryingly.

‘Lord of light, it is you in the flesh. You who we all serve’ she said as she kissed his feet.

The blonde man and the wizard eyed each other, having a silent conversation in their heads. The blonde man sighed in defeat before giving a kind smile to the red woman.

‘Yes it is I, the God of light… _ning…_ and I your god…um?’ the blonde man stated whilst looking at the wizard for help.

‘Rhollor’ the wizard whispered but everyone heard him, except Melisandre who was still in looking up at the blonde man in wonder.

‘Yes um Rhollor’ there was a pause as Rhollor looked at his wizard like he was jesting but the wizard remained straight faced. ‘Yes I am Rhollor.’

‘Why have you come Rhollor?’ Melisandre asked. The blonde man didn’t seem perturbed to him being treated like a god, almost like he was used to it.

‘We are looking for the white wolf?’ the wizard asked in a tone that showed he wasn’t happy with the theatrics.

‘You mean Ghost’ Ed replied as he pointed to Ghost.

Ghost remained by his master’s side. The blonde man laughed jovially and went to pet the giant wolf, Ghost who usually growled or remained silent didn’t react, he just whimpered.

‘What’s wrong little guy?’ the blonde man asked the dire wolf, ghost said nothing and continued crying. ‘You know out of all the multiverse and of all the white wolves we have encountered. Not one of them was an actual white wolf’ the blonde man remarked.

The wizard rolled his eyes.

‘Thor, look on top of the table’ the wizard remarked. The blonde man shot him a confused a look before he laid eyes on Jon Snow.

The two were silent as they stared at the man covered in stab wounds.

‘Well he’s dead, next universe?’ Thor asked as he stood up and wiped the dirt of his knees.

‘Our work is not finished here’ the wizard stated pointedly.

Thor sighed in frustration.

‘Fine, let’s get this over with’ he said.

The two were ready to perform on Snow’s body but Tormund stepped forward.

‘I was willing to let the red woman touch the little crow but we don’t know you’ Tormund grimaced as he watched them.

‘Oh I’m Thor’ Thor greeted but Melisandre eyed him in confusion.

‘I thought you were Rhollor?’ Melisandre asked.

Thor stared at her like a child who was caught.

‘Well…yes…Rhollor is my last name. Thor is my first. Thor Rhollor’ Thor stated unconvincingly.

When silence was the reply Thor then decided to spark his hands and almost immediately lightening started flowing across his body, everyone stared in shock. Thor then gestured to his friend.

‘And this is Strange’ he uttered whilst pointing to the wizard.

‘It is’ Tormund added as he eyed the man who made lightning move across his body.

Thor laughed at his response and smiled at the red haired wildling.

‘You remind me of a friend of mine named Drax. Smell like him as well…’ Thor was cut off from his musing by the wizard.

‘THOR!’ Strange shouted.

‘Fine let’s go’ Thor said as he held Jon’s head. ‘We will bring your friend back, trust us.’

The two continued holding Jon’s head.

Strange studied him before his eyes popped up. Strange shot him a wary look.

‘What’s wrong?’ Thor asked.

‘Doesn’t he remind you of someone?’ Strange asked.

‘No’ Thor replied.

'He looks like Dane' Strange muttered.

'No he doesn't. Whitman would never be caught with long hair' Thor replied. 'Besides if that was the case then Black Knight would be the white wolf of our universe and he isn't. Bucky is'

'Alright then, let's get to work' Strange ordered.

‘Alright. O’fathers give me strength’ he said as they both closed their eyes and processed Jon Snow’s life.

_Thor and Dr Strange walked as they saw visions of the White Wolf._

_They watched as he sparred with his brothers. They watched as he prayed to the Heart tree. They watched as he grew up._

_They watched as he made his way to Castle Black and Thor got excited when he saw Eitri with golden hair. The man that helped him forge stormbreaker. It was weird seeing him as real sized dwarf._

_They continued watching as Jon Snow lived his life at Castle Black. There was a sense of pride as they watched the boy have a hero’s journey. As he went beyond the wall, as he lay with a wildling. As he returned to castle black._

_Thor was filled with pride with the white wolf when he watched the bastard become lord commander._

_It all turned to horror when they saw the army of the dead._

_‘Laufey’ Thor whispered as he saw the Night King walk to the deck and raise his arms._

_They then watched Jon Snow save thousands of wildlings by getting them across the wall._

_The man was basically Steve Rogers in Dane Whitman’s body._

_It all turned terribly wrong as they saw him get killed by his brothers._

_Thor and Dr Strange then woke up._

‘Did it work?’ Tormund asked them. ‘He still looks very dead.’

‘Give it a minute’ Strange said as he looked at Ghost who had shut his eyes.

All of a sudden Jon Snow drew breath.

Jon woke up disorientated. He felt cold and dreary. Davos did all he could to calm him down.

He had never felt so dejected and isolated.

A part of him wanted to question why he was brought back but Davos only scoffed at him.

‘How am I alive?’ Jon asked Ser Davos.

‘You can thank the red woman and her two friends’ Davos said as he gestured to Thor and Dr Strange.

Jon eyed them, still dazed from his resurrection.

‘My brothers, they stabbed me’ Jon stated as he exclaimed in pain.

It was Thor who stepped forward and looked to the people in the room.

‘Can you give us a minute with him alone’ Thor suggested, his suggestion was more of a demand.

Melisandre was quick to step out the room. Davos, Tormund and Edd were less quick to exit as they eyed the two warily.

Thor remained still with a smile on his face. The wizard remained with a blank expression.

Eventually, everyone left the two alone in the room.

Jon eyed them both warily.

‘Who are you?’ Jon asked.

‘I am your father’ Thor mimed in a robot voice before snickering to himself. Jon eyed him with confusion and Dr Strange eyed him with annoyance.

‘It’s a Star Wars joke’ Thor stated as he looked at Dr Strange with a mischievous smile.

‘I got it the first time’ Strange replied with an irritated tone.

‘I can’t believe that universe exists’ Thor remarked. Strange huffed as he looked at Thor as if he was inept.

‘Thor’ Strange chided him.

‘I do miss those rebels’ Thor said in a dreamy tone.

‘Thor’ Strange chided again but Thor ignored him.

‘Ahsoka Tano is my favorite white wolf in the multiverse so far’

‘THOR! Would you please focus for a minute? PLEASE’ Strange yelled. Thor wasn’t put out by the reprimand, from what Jon could see, it seemed as if he enjoyed annoying the wizard.

Strange gestured towards a confused Jon.

‘Alright, alright. I will deal with the tiny white wolf’ Thor stated as he looked at Jon ‘Jonathon Snow it’s good to meet you.’

‘My name is Thor son of Odin’ he said as he shook Jon’s hand.

‘Jon Snow, son of Ned Stark’ he replied raspy, he caressed his scars and grimaced

‘We know’ Thor answered.

‘You know?’ Jon looked at him questioningly

‘Yes we fought with your uncle... I mean your father, in a various universes’ Thor said as he quickly corrected himself. This raised more questions for Jon.

‘You knew my father?’ Jon asked, momentarily forgetting about his stab wounds and the oddly dressed men in front of him.

‘I have seen him in many multiverses. There was one where he was a great warrior of Gondor and another one where he helped me pull of a heist’ Thor remarked with a smile on his face.

‘He ended up dying though sadly. Your father has penchant of dying in the multiverse’ Thor joked sadly

‘Multiverse?’ Jon asked him, slightly confused.

‘Thor can we get back on track’ Strange reprimanded him.

‘You two aren’t from around here’ Jon surmised.

Both of them shook their heads.

‘We have seen your life Jon Snow. We saw you growing up in Winterfell, we saw you join the watch, we saw you help the wildlings and we saw you die’ Strange stated.

Jon grimaced, remembering his betrayal. All those blades being planted in his chest. Olly giving the final blow.

‘I shouldn’t be here’ Jon replied as he looked up warily.

‘No you shouldn’t but you are’ Strange answered him.

‘Did you bring me back?’ Jon asked.

Thor snorted.

‘If he had the power to bring people back from the dead. Tony would still be alive and we would have found an immediate solution to our problem’ Thor stated in a sad tone.

Jon knew there were things they weren’t telling him but a part of him felt dejected, he was tired of fighting.

‘I know this may be overwhelming but we need your help Jon Snow’ Strange stated in a serious voice.

‘Why?’ Jon asked.

‘Because you’re the white wolf’


	2. The Hammer

‘Ok let’s track this from the very beginning’ Jon said as he took in his bearings, he didn't feel as cold as he usually did, in fact despite his depressed mood, he felt lively, almost like lightening was coursing through his veins. Perhaps it was a consequence of coming back from the afterlife.

‘So you two are bards?’ Jon clarified as he looked both at Thor and Dr Strange.

‘Bards?’ Thor asked.

‘Aye, bards. You said you are from another multi "verse", so I assumed you meant something pertaining to poetry or a song’ he said.

‘Oh I see the confusion, no when we say multiverse, we mean we are from a different universe’ Thor clarified.

‘Look I am not an expert on theater performance, I don’t know the type of "verses" bards perform’ Jon huffed out with an annoyed breath.

Thor hid his smile; this Jon Snow was slowly growing on him. Strange on the other hand was slowly losing his patience.

‘I think the wizard’s explanation was a terrible one. To explain to you in simple terms, we are not from your earth, we are from a different earth, from a different reality’ Thor explained.

‘Is that why his cloak is currently arm-wrestling with Ghost’ Jon said as he gestured to his dire wolf that was currently embroiled with the cloak of levitation.

‘Yes’ the wizard replied dryly. Jon was slowly getting used to his strange accent; it was strange to Jon because it sounded like a fake accent.

‘And you two have been travelling to different worlds to find people like me?’ Jon asked.

‘Precisely’ the wizard once again replied dryly. ‘In each univ… realm, there is a white wolf, a protector of humanity and you are the white wolf of this world.’

‘I am not a protector of anybody, if you hadn’t noticed; I recently got murdered by my own brothers’ Jon spat bitterly.

‘And that happened because you stood up for the dirty people’ Thor remarked, Jon had to remind himself that this ‘lord of thunder’ had seen his past.

‘You have already seen the enemy and you need to continue forward otherwise humanity will be doomed’ Strange added.

Jon sighed.

‘And how do I do that?’ he asked.

‘By killing the enemy’ Thor stated, his playfulness was gone and his face serious ‘and being who you were always meant to be.’

Jon scratched his beard as he pensively brooded in the encroaching sunlight.

‘You said I am not the only white wolf and that you encountered many others in the world. You said you were stopping someone’ Jon remembered the urgency in which they spoke.

Thor smiled again in slight surprise.

‘You’re smarter than you let on but you are right. The enemies you are fighting are a product of someone else’s manipulation. You see the tale of the white wolf has an origin’

Thor then sat down.

‘You see the were two boys from this ancient land called Asgard’

‘Ass god?’ Jon asked wondering if the beautiful blonde man was serious and not jesting with him.

‘Aye’ he said. ‘These two boys were princes who dreamed of what all brothers wished for when they are stupid little boys. Fighting side by side as they conquer realms and have ladies swoon. When they entered battle they would actually imagine themselves as wolves. The first prince, the one who was far superior, far more intelligent, far stronger and better in every single way was the white wolf and the second prince who was inferior was Fenris the dark wolf’ Thor stated wistfully.

‘Of course those were childhood games and the princes grew up and the second prince grew resentful of the much more beautiful and wise prince’ he remarked as a tear left his eye.

‘You’re the original white wolf?’ Jon asked feeling a swell of sympathy for the beautiful idiot in front of him.

‘I am’ Thor sighed.

‘And your brother is the cause of all this?’ Jon asked.

‘Some time go we fought a purple man who wanted to erase half the universe. When we traveled to the past, my team inadvertently released my brother from his confinement and he got his hands on a device that gave him enough power to travel different universes and alter the course of people’s lives. We noticed that he has a pattern of being an adversary to the white wolf.’

Jon’s head hurt.

‘So you are saying this Loki tried to alter my future?’ Jon asked.

Strange gave a wary look to Thor before sighing.

‘He already has’ Strange replied.

‘What do you mean?’ Jon asked.

‘I looked into your future and I saw what happened to you’ the wizard sounded sad, it was the first time he saw genuine emotion from the man with a strange beard. Thor on the other hand looked surprised.

‘You can do that?’ Thor asked.

Strange nodded.

‘You saw my future?’ Jon asked.

‘I did’ Strange replied.

‘What happens to me?’ Jon asked.

‘I can’t tell you that, all I can tell you is that Loki used someone close to you, to manipulate events in such a way that you ended up miserable, unloved and alone, the Starks betrayed you’ the wizard stated.

Jon kept staring at the wizard in shock. Why was this Loki such a dick. Jon then turned to Thor who was unusually silent.

‘And your brother is doing this because he thinks I am just like you?’ Jon asked him.

‘Yes’ Thor responded.

‘How do we defeat him?’ Jon asked.

Thor and Dr Strange both smiled now.

Thor then stretched out his hand.

Jon watched him warily.

‘What are you doing?’ Jon asked.

There was a large rush of wind and the window immediately shattered, there was a sound of a thunder crackling through the sky. Instinctually Jon ducked and fell to the floor as he covered his face from any harm.

A part of him wondered if the Night King had finally decided to journey all the way to Castle Black.

He looked up at the Thor and Dr Strange but they seemed to stay in the same position as if all of this was normal.

When he looked up at Thor he saw that he was holding a metallic grey hammer.

Thor laughed loudly.

‘It appears Mjonir exists in this realm’ he said as he placed the hammer onto the table next to his bloodied cloak.

Jon just stared at the man in shock, everything they had told him was true.

Strange then cleared his throat.

‘Thor, we need to go. Another universe needs us’ he said before turning to Jon. ‘We will meet again Jon Snow.’

Strange then opened a portal and stepped into it. Jon just stared in shock.

Thor walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a gentle smile.

‘I know it’s overwhelming being a white wolf. I have known many from a witcher to a winter soldier but do you know what all of us white wolves have in common?’ Thor asked.

Jon shook his head.

‘We protect people not because of this’ Thor pointed to his very large biceps before pointing to Jon’s heart ‘but because of this.’

Thor then let him go, Jon felt a jolt seize and that same feeling of lightening crackled in his veins.

‘I hope I can be the man you think I am’ Jon stated as Thor walked away.

‘You will and a word of warning Jon Snow, my brother’s influence in this universe may be vast, so trust no one, only yourself’ before he signaled to the hammer on his desk. ‘Only trust those who are worthy.’

Thor then walked into the portal.

‘Till we meet again Black Knight.’

The portal started closing and from a distance he saw a sign saying “Camp Half Blood.”

‘Percy Ja…’ he heard Thor shout but the portal closed.

Jon drew a deep breath before walking out of his room.

Jon had just executed the traitors that had stabbed him in the back. He felt his rage resurge at the petulance that Ser Alliser displayed. For some reason he could feel the jolts spark from his fingers, he sat down at the table and studied the hammer that Thor had summoned.

Jon lifted the hammer and it felt lighter than he imagined. He assumed it was made from valyrian steel given that his sword felt lighter than most swords.

A part of him wondered what to do next. The two travelers were seemingly convinced that Loki was behind the Night King.

Jon sank in his chair, he knew the next move was to try and go south and gather a force that is strong enough to fight against the army of the dead.

A part of him wondered what the wizard had seen. He had said that he would end up miserable, alone and unloved. That the Starks betrayed him.

Most of the Starks were dead, he was the only one.

Jon then put the hammer down and he hadn’t realized that the hammer had sparkled with lightening.


	3. Flight

****

**Jon**

It was quite an amusing sight, to see Ed try and lift the hammer. Countless had tried and had failed.

Tormund was intrigued by the markings and tried to pick it up but he failed. At first he thought he was jesting and making mummery of the ornament but Jon went closer and he could see the veins protruding from the Wildling’s entire body.

Davos then tried but he failed, so did Melisandre and so did everyone else.

It wasn’t the only weird thing about the hammer; Jon could call the hammer towards him. Just like Thor had done.

He was in the middle of taking his ablutions in his chamber pot when he thought of the magic hammer coming to him. All of a sudden the hammer came to him and shattered the wooden door whilst he was sat there. The situation would have been hilarious except it wasn’t.

None of this was funny. Everything felt off, perhaps it was his death but Jon felt different.

He hadn’t admitted this to anyone but he swore that he could feel the weather changing based on his mood. Yesterday when he had executed the traitors who put the knife to him, he stood on top of the wall and his mood was so dour that he could have sworn that he summoned the rain.

This morning it was so windy and Jon felt annoyed by its presence and wanted it gone and just like that the weather returned to the normal cold that Castle Black was known for.

The biggest one was the lightening. Jon didn’t know when or how but he felt a spark within him. Little bouts of lightening would crackle all around his hand and Jon no had no idea how that was possible. He then remembered how Thor summoned his hammer and called it to him, lightening clearly reflected on his body.

Perhaps it’s a white wolf thing or maybe Thor gave him this power. It was an intriguing concept when that warped his world view. More than the Night King had.

But if this was a gift then Jon would preserve it.

Ed after almost an hour of trying decided that this wasn’t a battle he was going to win. He wiped the sweat of his face and let out a tired sigh.

‘Your hammer has defeated me, I don’t know how you are able to pick that thing up when we can’t’ he said as he sat down.

‘I remember Thor said something to me about the hammer’ Jon said as he stretched out his hand and the hammer came flying to him.

‘Only someone who is worthy can pick it up’ he replied with a cocky smile hoping to jest with his mate.

Ed didn’t find it amusing.

‘If you were worthy then you wouldn’t be leaving us’ Ed chided him sternly.

Jon shook his head, this was an argument they had been having him.

‘We’ve discussed this Ed, I have to go. I need to band people together in order to fight what is to come’ Jon replied.

‘You’re the Lord Commander’ he stated.

‘I died Ed; I am lord of no one, commander of nothing. All that I know from what Thor told me is that I need to prepare and prepare I shall’ Jon told him, leaving no room for argument.

‘What will you do?’ Ed asked him.

His question was interrupted by horns blaring.

Jon had many thoughts as he hugged Sansa. There were ones of joy as he was grateful she was alive, ones of fear as he wondered of his other siblings, ones of anger as he tried to imagine what his sister had been through and ones of spite as a small part of him wished that it was Arya who had come through those gates.

The main thought the surveyed through his mind was the warning Strange gave him. The one that told him that the Starks left him betrayed, exiled, unwanted, unloved and alone. It rang in his brain as he took in her form. Sansa was never close to him, nor he her.

She let out a yelp so Jon put her down.

She looked at him quizzically as if he had done something untoward her.

‘What’s wrong?’ he asked.

‘Nothing, It must be your leathers cause I felt a shock jolt my arm’ she said as she assessed him.

They sat in his room and he watched her drink soup.

‘Every time I think back, I remember how much of an arse I was to you’ she said.

‘We were children’ Jon replied.

‘I wish I could scream at myself and tell her to not go you idiot’ she said wistfully as she looked in the fire.

‘You couldn’t have known’ he replied again.

‘Where will you go?’ she asked. That was an intriguing question. Where would he go? He thought of this Loki, who was helping the Night King. From what the wizard told him, they had managed to survive but his life was counterfeit.

He knew what he needed to do but how he did it might mean the world of difference.

‘There is only one place to go, home’ he said. There was a small smile on her face as she drank her soup.

‘I was thinking the same thing. Do you have a plan to flush the Bolton’s out because I know them and they won’t give up the North without a fight’ she said. Her whole demeanor had changed; she no longer looked like the broken girl who fell in his arms hours ago.

Jon looked at the hammer and he saw the lightening trickle up to the hilt and he let out a smile.

‘I am going to strike Winterfell to the ground’ Jon stated. Thunder rumbled in the clouds and Jon knew it wasn’t a coincidence.

Sansa stared at him slightly confused.

‘I think your first move should be gathering all the Northern houses and have them pledge to House Stark’ she said.

‘I am not a Stark’ Jon replied.

‘But I am’ she added quickly. Jon didn’t know it but he felt a force telling him to be wary. He could hear Strange’s words warning him. Exiled, betrayed, alone and unloved. Jon didn’t know how long he had been staring but Sansa must have noticed his discomfort at her last reply.

‘Northern houses are loyal. You are Ned Stark’s last living son and if you can get the Wildlings you helped to fight for you then we have a starting point’ she said.

‘Why don’t we get some rest’ Jon muttered knowing they could continue this conversation later. Sansa smiled at him sweetly and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

‘I am glad we are back together again’ she said as she made her way to the room he had prepared for her.

Something felt off.

His answer came in the morning when he read the missive from Ramsey Bolton. His warning from wizard was one that was being tested. As wary as he was of his outcome, he couldn’t let Rickon die. He was a tiny boy when he left.

Sansa had ultimately made the decision for him as she roused him to help her take back Winterfell.

Jon nodded having Tormund’s assurance that the free-folk would fight with them. He then studied Sansa and watched as she had a smile of victory.

Jon was standing on the wall and he was throwing his hammer and it would barrel back. He would put all his strength into chucking the hammer and it seemed that it could travel miles on end. Jon would then call it back and the hammer would come back with a speed so alarming that he could see flames flickering off it.

When he first did it, he would flinch but now he was getting the hand of it. This truly was a unique gift from Thor. Whilst chucking the hammer, Jon threw it into the air and caught it but in the midst of this action his cape got caught in the wind and Jon stupidly reached out and tried to catch it.

He then slipped and tripped off the edge of the wall.

He didn’t scream as he angled down. He could feel himself edging towards the ground. The odd part was that he couldn’t feel himself struggling for oxygen; in fact it felt as if the wind was urging him on.

In a last ditch effort before he splat on the ground like an undignified shit, he reached for his hammer and he felt it edge the grips of his palm as he was reaching the ground.

He then urged his thoughts to go up and before Jon hit the ground he found himself tilting and raising up again. This time he went way above the Wall and looked down on Castle Black and it looked small.

This should have felt wrong, he should be screaming for help but up in the sky he felt whole.

He didn’t know how long he was up there but a vision flashed through his mind as he saw a girl with silver hair and purple eyes smiling at him, it was only brief image before it dissipated but it made him feel warm.

Jon then urged his hammer to go to the ground and he was thankful that people didn’t see him as reached the surface. At first it seemed as If he was going to land gracefully, given that now he was only five feet from the ground but he had a lapse of concentration as he saw Ghost and he then fell on his back like a buffoon.

A part of him was grateful that no one was there but he then looked up and he saw Ser Davos and Melisandre on the pulpit with their eyes wide. Jon was about to explain himself but he was interrupted when he saw the gate open and he saw Sansa put on her hood and ride out with Brienne.

Jon was perplexed given that Ramsay could strike them at any time.

He then felt the winds urging him to follow them and Jon looked at his hammer.

‘Another try?’ he asked his hammer and he was met with silence, with only the winds urging him forward.

Jon then thought of the silver haired girl and he took flight leaving Davos and Melisandre gaping.

They were now marching out, ready to start their war against the Boltons. Jon called his hammer when no one was looking and he strapped to his side. The hammer was decidedly well balanced.

He had asked Melisandre and Davos to keep what they saw to themselves. They had asked him a thousand questions and Jon shrugged at each of them.

He heard footsteps approaching him and he saw Sansa holding a cloak.

‘New cloak?’ he asked.

‘Yes do you like it?’ she asked.

‘I like the wolf bit’ Jon replied.

‘Good because I made you one’ she said as she gestured to the bundle in her hands.

Jon held it and admired the stitching.

‘I tried to make it like father’s’ she said wistfully. Jon loved the gift but there it was again, he did not know if he could trust her. Jon had followed her when she met Lord Baelish and when he asked her later on she said she went to clear her head.

Later when she gave him news about the Blackfish and he asked her how she knew, yet again she said nothing.

‘I can’t accept this Sansa’ Jon replied.

Sansa looked at him warily.

‘Why not?’ she asked.

‘Because I don’t trust you’ he stated. Her eyes doubled in size.

‘What? I thought you had forgiven me’ she stated. He felt bad for the sheen of tears that propped in her eyes but he remembered Ygritte telling him that tears were a woman’s weapon for weak willed men.

‘I have but that doesn’t mean I trust you’ he said.

She looked at him imploringly.

‘We are family Jon’ she stated.

‘Aye and we will reclaim our home for our family but that doesn’t mean there is trust, it just means there is camaraderie. I know you don’t trust me either’ he mentioned.

‘I do’ she bellowed.

‘No you don’t and whilst I would like nothing more than to trust you, I can’t. Last time I trusted people it ended with a dagger in my heart. If it makes you feel any better, I don’t trust anyone except Ghost’ Jon said as he climbed on his horse.

Sansa just nodded as she sat on hers and they all rolled out, ready to take the North.

**Dany**

She watched the Khals burn, these men that had threatened to rape her for challenging their ideals. The flames flickered against her skin and Daenerys was starting to feel like her old self again. Not the damaged girl that been trying to bend to the whims of the masters who didn’t want to change.

In the flames she saw a barrage of images. She saw her dragons being born. She saw the unsullied pledge to her and she saw herself take a seat on Drogon as they flew out of the fighting pit.

The image that stuck out the most to her was the brunette man with dark eyes smiling at her. His raven curls blew with the wind and he had a scar by his eye.

Dany then felt the energy build up within her and she unknowingly blasted the pillar doors open.

She then walked out and saw thousands watch her in awe, the unburnt.

She thought of the dark haired boy and she felt warm and she looked on to her followers in the distance.

Dany hadn’t realized it but her hands were glowing with energy from the bi-frost. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chap is the Battle Of Winterfell


	4. The Battle Of The Bastards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "BRING ME THANO...BOLTON"

****

**Jon**

Jon looked at the map in front of him. Tomorrow they would meet Ramsey in battle and he was nervous. Ramsey had double the numbers, more than he had. With all six thousand in his arsenal and he had half that, probably less.

They had begged different houses to come to their aid but none besides the Mormonts answered the call and even then they offered no more than eight men.

So here he was with only three thousand men to help him fight. A bastard with no claim. Many lords had turned him away and called him a deserter. Even his own sister wasn’t a fan of his at the moment.

She had furiously argued with him, begged him to not march on Winterfell but Jon would not do it. He stated that his reasoning was that they might be hit by a storm, which had a ring of truth to it. But the main reason all boiled down to trust. When he had followed her to see Baelish, the man had offered the knights of the Vale in her service. He had repeatedly asked her if she had anything to divulge, hoping that she would tell him about the men. Hoping she would tell him the truth.

She never did.

He understood why, Baelish had sold her and one could never put their trust in a man like that. The only thing that drove Jon’s ire was the fact that she had requested for him to come to their side, with specific instructions to only arrive once the battle had begun.

He had haggled with the Bear Island page that was holding the raven and ever since, Jon’s mind has been wrangling.

She does understand that their little brother is in danger? Does she care?

His words then stormed back to Dr Strange’s warning. _His family left him betrayed, alone and unloved in the future._

An hour ago she was in here chastising him for not waiting and when he asked her if anyone could help them, she still remained silent.

He heard his tent muffling and he saw Davos enter. In his hands he was holding a stag figurine that was probably left behind when Stannis camped here. The man looked visibly upset but Jon had no time for that.

‘Ser Davos I need to ask you a question’ Jon posed at the man.

‘What do you want to ask?’ Davos questioned.

‘You remember our two colorful friends when I was resurrected?’ Jon asked.

Davos nodded.

‘They gave me a warning and the wizard said he saw my future and he said my family betrays me. This is my chance to change it. I am not one to believe in prophecies or site but I would be a fool to ignore it’ Jon stated.

Davos pondered on this.

‘Stannis believed in prophecy and now he is dead’ Davos replied. ‘But you are right and with everything I have seen, perhaps his prediction might be true. Do you think Sansa would betray you?’

‘I do’ Jon stated grudgingly. ‘She wants me to charge with my army and fight Ramsey and then she will come with the rest of the Vale looking like a savior.’

Davos eyes widened.

‘She has the Vale?’ Davos asked.

‘Six thousand knights with mounts that could trample Ramsey’s men’ Jon sighed as he rubbed his temples.

‘Those numbers along with the Wildlings are enough to intimidate them to stand down’ Davos stated exactly what Jon was thinking. ‘You could have used them to barter for Rickon back.’

‘Mmm’ Jon agreed.

‘Maybe Lady Sansa is afraid that Ramsey Bolton will hole himself up. Or maybe she is afraid the army won’t show and will only arrive to ally with the victor’ Davos suggested, it was a lenient way to look at things.

‘From the description Sansa gave of Lord Baelish, I wouldn’t put it past him to do that’ Jon mentioned. ‘But right now I need to assume the worst about Sansa.’

This peaked Davos attention as he put down the figurine.

‘Why?’ Davos asked.

‘The warning the wizard gave me and given that men I trusted in the past have already betrayed me. I can’t afford to lapse on this, not when my future is on the line. Not when the world’s fate is on the line’ he implored the smuggler.

_I am the white wolf._

Davos scrunched his beard and stared at Jon.

‘What do you want Jon?’ Davos asked him.

The question confused him.

‘What do you mean?’ Jon asked back.

‘I mean what is your purpose?’ he asked. ‘Stannis goal was to take the iron throne. What is yours?’

‘To unite the North against the dead for the fight to come, something we can’t do if the Boltons are around’ he answered.

‘And who is going to lead that fight?’ Davos asked him.

‘I don’t know’ Jon replied. Davos gave him a look that told him to try again.

Jon remembered what Thor told him, that the White Wolf will save the world.

‘I guess I am’ Jon muttered.

‘Mmm and if we go along with Sansa’s plan, people will die but she would have claimed Winterfell. Do you think she will help you in your quest against the dead?’ Davos asked.

Silence was his response. Sansa had become truly skeptical, he wondered if she even believed he was resurrected.

‘Nothing can be done about it now even if I confront Sansa. The knights of the Vale will only show up when we are immersed in battle, lives will be lost unless I can somehow beat an army by myself…’ Jon stopped and stared at his hammer.

It was strange standing in the field watching the forces of the Boltons, Umbers and Karstark stand against him. Men that were loyal to Robb, who all but spat in their face and betrayed his brother by siding with a megalomaniac.

Ramsey then came out holding Rickon, a rope attached to his body and Jon shattered. His little brother looked petrified.

Ramsey then whispered something to Rickon before cutting him loose. Rickon then started running. Ramsey grabbed his bow and took aim into the sky.

Jon ran for horse and rode out for his brother. He galloped furiously whenever he saw an arrow almost pierce his brother.

He was close.

So close.

But then the heartbreaking pierce shattered through Rickon’s heart.

Ramsey gave him a sickening grin as he watched his brother lie on the field. Jon was ready to charge him and slaughter everyone, his fists curled and he felt lightening course through his veins.

Jon was about to charge but then he heard muttering. He looked down and he saw Rickon struggling to voice his words.

‘Don’t…trap….bait’ Rickon uttered before his eyes went shut. Jon bit back the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes.

His urge to charge in was still there but then he thought of Rickon’s words and he looked up and saw Ramsey studying him with a smile, his arms raised.

He could here Davos calling for his men to stand in formation. They were ready to charge for him but Jon knew that many of them would die and he needed them.

Jon then climbed off his horse and picked up Rickon and put him there. He tapped the horse to ride back to the Free-Folk. He raised his hand to Davos and the man gave him a nod. They needed to spare lives and he needed the North united.

He heard Davos shouting for all of them to stand down. Jon then unsheathed his sword and dropped it on the ground.

He then started walking towards Ramsey Bolton.

When he got closer, he noticed that Ramsey had a confused smirk. He hadn’t called his cavalry to charge him down yet, still trying to figure out what game Jon was playing.

Jon was now thirty feet from Ramsey and his men.

‘Surrendering so soon bastard, I am afraid that I am disappointed, I yearned to see the greatest swordsmen who ever walked in the North’ Ramsey quipped and his men laughed.

‘This is surrender, not mine though but your men’ Jon stated.

There were a few puzzled looks and some looked at each other and started laughing.

‘You truly are a mad focker, no wonder you’re wildling lover’ Karstark spat on the ground.

Ramsey who was amused turned to Jon.

‘Come now Bastard. You have lost the war. Surrender with dignity and I will grant you a quick death’ Ramsey offered.

Jon ignored him and looked at his men.

‘All of you here are criminals of war. You just witnessed your liege lord Rickon Stark murdered by the bastard son of a traitor who murdered your king. You all deserve death but I am willing to offer you mercy, on two conditions. One, you kill all your generals from Lord Umber to Lord Karstark and Lord Ramsey here. Two you swear your allegiance to me. Those are your choices. Submit or die.’

The men stared at him. He could see them whispering, wondering if he was mad. It was a mad plan but it was his plan.

This plan hinged entirely on Ramsey being a terrible ruler and given the blank faces on the men who seemed to be considering it. It was a sure sign that he was.

But Jon knew they needed extra motivation.

He then raised his arm reaching out to the sky.

Ramsey took this as a sign of aggression.

‘ARCHERS LOOSE YOUR ARROWS ON HIM!’ Ramsey shouted as he watched Jon’s outstretched hand.

The arrows flew.

Jon thought of the silver girl with purple eyes and he felt the lightening crackle.

**Ramsey**

This Jon Snow was curious. He would have loved to break him like he did Reek. He would just have to break Sansa as a substitute.

He thought Jon Snow was done for when he gave the order to strike him down but then something strange happened.

The color of the sky changed to that of a heavy rainstorm and a metallic object appeared from the sky. He watched as his arrows ricocheted from the lightening.

He then saw Jon Snow holding a hammer, he wasn’t dressed in his leather but he was wearing armor, chain link armor. The armor looked metallic like his armor and seemed to be fitting on his body.

Ramsey couldn’t comprehend what he was looking at because it appeared to him that lightening was flickering of Jon's body. Jon then looked at all of them.

‘Last chance’ Jon offered and he saw some of his men drop their swords.

Karstark wasn’t having it.

‘Who holds the North? He asked his men.

‘WE DO’ was the reply but the shout came from the twenty next to him.

He was about to shout again but Jon Snow threw his hammer and it knocked Karstark off his horse. Ramsey almost celebrated thinking the hammer was gone as it moved past Karstark but what he saw bent his mind.

The hammer fucking returned to Jon and there was a smile on his face. It appeared as if Lord Karstark was out cold. The thirty men that had cheered for Karstark, bannermen who despised Wildlings, then charged for Jon.

Jon threw his hammer at one of the horses and knocked it off its legs. This action caused a sequence that made the horses skitter around. Jon then started calling his hammer back and giving blows to the lords.

Ramsey was about to order his men to rain arrows on him but Jon did something impossible once again.

He lifted the hammer and lightening shot down from the sky and Jon directed it at the remaining twenty men that charged at him.

Ramsey stood slack jawed as he watched a bright light zap the men. He had never seen lightening up close. It was more red than it was white and the sound only kicked in seconds later.

Jon Snow then stared at him with a smug smile and Ramsey knew he had lost this fight.

Judging by the perplexed looks of his men, they had come to the same conclusion. Ramsey then saw his soldiers slaughter his bannermen. They started with Lord Umber and they continued to kill over a hundred generals.

Ramsey watched with horror as all of his loyal bannermen got stabbed in the neck until only he was left.

He then saw all the men bend the knee. Even the archers on the wall had dropped their bows.

He turned and looked at Ned Stark’s bastard.

‘You said you wanted a one on one combat, I am game if you are?’ Jon asked him. Ramsey stared at him in shock. He watched those men fall; there was no way in hell he would win in a fight.

Ramsey then climbed his horse and rode inside the castle. None of the men stopped him as he galloped inside.

He ordered them to close the gate but they didn’t heed his order. His archers had probably informed them of what had occurred outside. Ramsey was ready to strangle the gatekeeper when he heard a thud.

He had no idea where Jon came from and judging by the stupefied looks on the men’s faces, he must have done something unconventional.

Ramsey then fell on his knees.

‘Go ahead strike me down with your hammer’ Ramsey muttered, he was defeated.

‘And let you off that easy, after all your threats. After you murdered my fucking brother’ Jon snarled.

The wildlings began entering the keep.

Jon then looked at a red haired man.

‘Tie him up. I have plans for this cunt’ Jon muttered.

Jon then raised his hammer and the wildlings cheered in unison.

**Sansa**

Sansa was riding hard with the Vale. Baelish next to her.

‘Soon Sansa we will take your home back’ he purred.

She felt both disgust and joy knowing she would finally have her home back. Some of her innocence back.

She was excited to see Ramsey’s face when she had him in her grasp. Jon and the wildlings would probably be fighting. They heard the war horn being blown. She knew Ramsey was too cowardly to fight in the battle.

She would kill him and she would kill anyone that took this away from her.

A part of her felt a pang of guilt when it came to Jon. She wanted to tell him but she could not rely on Baelish and a part of her didn’t fully trust in Jon.

He was too morose and too honorable like father. A trait that got her trapped with the Lannisters and Boltons in the first place.

She couldn’t leave her fate in the hands of a man like that.

She would control her own fate. She would become what she should have when she left Winterfell.

A queen. To protect the North. To protect her family and herself.

Having the Wildlings charge in first and have Ramsey wipe out their numbers before she swooped in was a horrible tactic.

She hated it.

She hated lying to Jon, who had committed to helping her take back Winterfell.

But those were the tough choices a smart ruler makes. The North had all but spat in their face, the Wildlings would worsen that state.

Also they were completely loyal to Jon and she couldn’t allow him to have more power than her. The Vale rode for her for sure but they weren’t hers and they could leave at a moment’s notice. Jon had more power than her and she couldn’t allow it.

It wasn’t the fact that he was a bastard but more to do with the fact that she couldn’t let another man control her fate. Her father, Joffery, Tywin, Littlefinger and Ramsey. They all controlled her.

Despite him being good, she couldn’t allow Jon to do the same.

She would rule Winterfell and save them.

When they arrived at the field, they were surprised to see the lack of bodies.

They looked to the gates of Winterfell and saw over five thousand men on their knees, the Wildlings were inspecting them.

Jon had won the battle.

How?

Ramsey’s army looks intact. Sansa’s mind was spinning.

For the first time in her life Sansa saw Baelish look surprised and it almost made her smile but it was concerning.

Sansa then started trotting forward.

‘My lady maybe you should wait’ Lord Royce supplicated. Sansa shook her head.

‘We need to find out what happened here’ she said.

‘Then let me come with you my lady’ ever the chivalrous knight. Baelish seemed to join them as well.

When they arrived. Sansa realized that all of them were tied up.

Tormund and Davos who seemed to be in charge saw her approaching.

‘You southerners get lost or what? The battle is already won’ Tormund shouted with a grin as he placed rope on another man.

‘Ser Davos what’s going on?’ Sansa asked. ‘Why are these men being chained?’

‘Ramsey’s army surrendered. Jon Snow won the battle. They are now being escorted to the wall by the Free-Folk’ Davos stated.

‘What? How?’ she asked. She was so confused.

‘Let’s just say the Free-Folk were right when they said Jon Snow is some type of God’ Davos then turned his attention to a small boy. ‘Are the stocks of grain enough boy?’ he asked him.

‘I did a full counting mi’lord, the stocks can last them on the wall for up to two years. The Boltons were well stocked’ the boy stated.

‘So I saw’ Davos scratched his beard.

Sansa shared a bemused look with Littlefinger.

‘He is letting them take the black?’ she asked, her anger rising. Acting like father and being honorable.

‘My lady perhaps you should settle your army and then speak to your brother’ Davos stated.

A day later and Sansa was still perplexed. She had managed to convince Lord Royce to have his men set up tents.

He had relented and asked if he had permission from Lord Snow to do that and it raised her ire but Baelish convinced the man to do as she said.

Littlefinger had been particularly quiet, she expected him to have a barrage of questions but he remained solemn.

She had done her fair share of investigating and the reports that people had claimed shocked her to her core.

Some maidens of the castle claim they saw her brother beckon a hammer from thin air. Some say they saw him wield lightening and other people say they saw him fly into the castle.

She would have dismissed them but over twenty people had seen this and given the fear in the Bolton men’s eyes, she knew it had to be true.

She had only briefly seen Jon when he was watching their little brother be stretched away. Sansa’s heart broke but she knew who deserved her ire. It was Ramsey.

When she asked him where he was, he said he was confined and walked away.

Now she woke up early in the morning and she saw him stand on the battlements of Winterfell looking out.

‘I heard that Ramsey’s men are being sent to Castle Black?’ she asked, making sure not to show her frustration as of yet.

‘Ramsey doesn’t have an army’ Jon stated whilst not looking at her and staring into the background as he watched Melisandre ride away.

‘He does and giving them the option of taking the Black is a bad idea. These men betrayed us Jon’ she said.

‘Those men were following orders and they aren’t going to take the Black, they are going to man the wall and be our first line of defense’ he finally looked up and she saw his jaw was tethered.

‘And what of Ramsey?’ she asked.

‘He will be executed’ Jon stated. That gave her some sigh of relief.

‘Then why confine him?’ she asks.

‘I want him murdered at the wall. I realized that I will need proof and Ramsey will be my proof’ he stated.

‘You are letting Ramsey go to the wall?’ she asked.

‘Yes but he will be dead soon enough and then he will come back. I thought that would be sufficient punishment for what he did to you and Rickon’ he snarled.

He was bringing up those tales again. She thought him mad at first but after seeing a giant and after hearing the tales she heard from the battle. She had to know.

‘Jon how did you do it?’ she asked him. She needed to know.

‘I heeded your advice, I was smarter than him’ he replied.

She kept her gaze on him and he realized she needed more than that.

Jon then reached out his hand and Sansa saw the sky darken and saw lightening form in the distance. The hammer landed in his arm and Sansa just stared at Jon in shock.

‘Jon…how?’ she asked.

Jon just shrugged but Sansa could see he knew more than he was letting on. He was keeping things from her. All the tales were true. If he could summon a hammer out of the sky then tale of the white walkers were probably real.

Her head was swirling, she didn’t know what to feel.

‘Why didn’t you tell me you could do this?’ she asked.

‘Would you have believed me?’ he asked her back.

His calm demeanor was pissing her off even more.

‘You could have shown me. You hid this from me’ she snarled.

‘Like you did with the Vale’ he replied pointedly. That struck Sansa down, she was about to explain but Jon raised his hand.

‘I should have told you. I didn’t know how to explain’ she muttered.

‘I understand. You told me Lord Baelish sold you to the Boltons so you weren’t sure you could trust him’ he answered.

Sansa nodded, she was surprised that he wasn’t furious with her but she could see a glint in his eye.

He doesn’t trust her. That pained Sansa.

Jon began walking away but Sansa called out to him.

‘Jon we received a raven from the citadel. Winter is here’ she told him. Remembering father’s words, that in Winter the wolves protect each other.

Jon gave her a small polite small and nodded her way. He said nothing as he walked away. 

Sansa felt cold and alone.

Two days after that. Sansa was standing in the Godswood, the lords and ladies had arrived at Winterfell to discuss what would happen going forward.

Sansa had no idea what her next step was. She was meant to feel settled, her goal was to take back her home and feel safe. Now that she was here, she felt on the edge.

Jon had spoken to her when it came to matters of the keep; he even offered her the Lord’s chamber, stating that she was a trueborn Stark and that she deserved it. 

She wanted to refuse it but Jon walked away before she could deny it.

Baelish interrupted he silent revelry with his footsteps.

‘You look a lot like your mother’ he stated as he held her. Sansa gave him a polite smile.

‘Today the Lords will choose who will rule them’ he commented. Sansa knew that’s what would happen.

‘I suppose they will’ she stated.

‘Do you want to know what I want Sansa? You have always asked me and what is my answer?’ he questioned.

‘You said you want everything’ she commented.

‘A high feat but I cannot do it alone. I had a dream and in this dream I see myself on the Iron throne and you by my side’ he said as he lunged to kiss her.

Sansa stopped him.

‘It’s a pretty dream but an impossible one’ she said as she walked away.

In the distance she heard him shout.

‘Not impossible for a man with a magic hammer’ he yelled. Sansa paused before she continued walking.

**Thor (moments after leaving Jon Snow)**

‘Percy Jackson’ Thor remarked as he stared at the campers before smiling at him. ‘I hear you can talk to fish.’

There was a blonde girl next to him with an orange shirt, her eyes were as grey as Jon Snow and Thor went wistful as he thought of the brooding White Wolf from the other universe.

Percy Jackson remained quiet and studied him with his green eyes suspiciously. Just by looking at the boy, he could tell he was the White Wolf of this universe.

‘Who are you?’ he asked.

‘I am Thor, son of Odin’ he said with a smile.

The blonde girl perked up and stared at him.

‘Odin? God of war and wisdom, master of ecstasy?’ the blonde girl asked. Thor smiled at the grey eyed girl.

‘You have heard of my father?’ Thor asked.

‘Yes I have’ she said as she pulled out a small knife. Thor and Strange shared a confused look. Percy Jackson also shot the girl a confused look.

‘Annabeth?’ he asked her.

‘Odin is an enemy of ours. He is an ally of Kronos, we must kill him now’ she shouted as she rushed forward. The other campers followed suit and charged with her. Thor and Strange immediately started backing away.

‘Shit’ Strange muttered. ‘They are hypnotized. Loki was here.’

Arrows fizzed past them but Strange shielded them with his bands. Thor then looked towards the crowd and realized he was cowering from children.

He searched his mind and in an instance he felt Stormbreaker in his hand. Strange was opening portals and flying through them to gain an advantage on the attacking campers.

Thor felt a skeleton wrap around his leg and he kicked it off but another reappeared.

‘Okay that’s enough’ Thor then charged forward and beckoned a big lightening blast. He aimed his hammer at the campers and the lightening sparkled.

Strange then appeared by his side with a disapproving look.

‘Are you insane, they are kids’ Strange reprimanded him for his lightening blast.

‘Save it for the Sokovia accords Thunderbolt Ross’ Thor quipped. ‘They attacked me first.’

Thor pointed to the campers but he then noticed something that shocked him. The lightening blast he shot out was being held by two teenagers. One looked gothic and the other was blonde.

The two kids then hit him back with his own lightening and Thor and Strange fell back in a daze.

The two of them then flew up.

‘TALIA, JASON. STOP THIS’ Percy shouted and Thor saw a wave hit the two kids but it didn’t stop Jason. The blonde flew over the tidal wave and charged at him and Thor picked up his hammer and flew to meet him.

For some reason lightening wouldn’t work so he decided to use the bifrost energy he got when he forged the hammer.

Thor blasted Jason down and he stood over him victorious.

What he didn’t notice was that the bifrost blast had flown into a portal that Strange had opened into the previous universe landing in a fire were Daenerys Targaryen burnt the Khals.


	5. The Winds Of Witcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany dreams in bi-frost mode.  
> Jon holds a meeting with Mjölnir.  
> And in interesting White Wolf appears in the credits

**Dany**

She was dreaming of him again. The man in the shadows, the man with the white wolf, she knew these weren’t just dreams anymore but an actual connection.

Ever since that faithful day when she burned the Dothraki Khals, she felt different. Stronger and more heightened.

She only realized something was different when she managed to travel miles on end just by thinking about a place. Tyrion had asked her how on earth she had made it back from Vaes Dothrak so quickly and she had fibbed by telling him that she had flown on her dragon. It was partially true she did fly but what she didn’t tell them was that her hands shot out an energy that made her go from one point to the other without moving an inch.

The reason she had not divulged this new ability was because this power was warning her not to trust her council. Part of her suspected that she was going mad like her father but that wouldn’t explain the power.

Right now she was heeding the voices warning her and keeping a watchful eye on her council, particularly Tyrion. She had heeded his advice to leave behind the second sons, something that made Daario frown and lament on end how much he loved her.

She had grown bored of the sellsword and truth be told, she felt tied to the man in her dreams.

She was currently in her bed on the boat and her mind drifted to him. She felt her body glow with energy and all of a sudden she was with him.

He was sitting in a damp and grey hall to match his pretty grey eyes.

He looked tired and miserable; she tried to fight the urge for her to go to him and comfort him, to remove the sad look on his face.

She didn’t notice it when a giant white wolf started yipping excitedly in front of her. The raven haired man looked down at the wolf curiously before his eyes shot to her.

She was frozen in that moment.

‘You’ he whispered. He had a northern accent similar to Ser Jorah but almost rasping.

‘You can see me?’ she asked as her eyes went wide.

‘You usually appear in my dreams, unless this is a dream. Lately impossible things have been happening to me that I don’t know what’s real and what is fake anymore’ he said with resigned sigh.

She felt sympathetic for him, wanting to go to him and hug him.

‘Perhaps it is a dream but does it seem so bad?’ she asked.

He gave her a shy smile before shaking his head. He looked incredibly handsome when he smiled.

‘No not really. You keep popping up in my head, a part of me felt I was going insane’ he replied.

‘Can I ask your name?’ she questioned.

‘Jon Snow and yourself?’ he asked.

‘Dany’ she stated. He smiled at that and she smiled back.

‘Did you know that you are glowing Dany?’ he asked and pointed to the white and yellow energy that shimmered around her.

‘Yes I do, it’s been happening a lot lately’ she stated. The door to the room opened and she saw a bunch of men entering. They looked grim and bleak as they took their seats. Dany then noticed a red head approach the table where Jon was stationed.

The girl was pretty and Dany felt herself grow jealous.

‘Are you ready to get this over with brother?’ the redhead asks him and Dany felt slightly relieved when she called him brother.

‘Aye’ he stated. Jon then looked at her with and a look of determination washed across his face.

The vision faded and Dany woke up on the boat.

With the name Jon Snow hitting her tongue.

**Jon**

Jon sat down and watched the Lords grumble. Usually that would put him in a dour mood but he was feeling slightly content. He had finally spoken to her. Dany. Her voice was strong, powerful, just like the way she held herself.

She looked like a queen.

Like the Targaryens of old he used to read about when he was a boy and Arya would gush along with him.

Most of the Targaryens were gone now, except for the dragon queen across the sea. It couldn’t be a coincidence....

His thoughts were brought to a halt when he heard Lord Royce grumble towards Tormund.

‘You can’t expect us to side with Wildling Invaders’ he shouted rather haughtily.

‘We didn’t invade, we were invited’ Tormund replied as he feasted on his chicken.

‘Not by me’ Royce stated as he sat down.

He saw that most of the northern lords were in agreement with the man from the Vale and that drove his ire. He looked to the far right and he spotted Lord Baelish who was laying back nonchalantly, giving Sansa longing looks before he settled on to the crowd.

Sansa remained tight lipped, formal but he could see the glint in her eyes as the Northern Lords stated their distaste.

He wondered back to the future that Strange saw, where Jon was broken and alone, betrayed by the Starks. Davos had given some worthy wisdom, one that Jon was willing to heed.

_‘You’re an honorable lad but let’s face it, the reason you were killed in the first place was due to that honor. Those two fockers with the strange beards said that you would save humanity and I believe them. In order to do that you need to gain control. Perhaps it was your honor that led you to being betrayed by your family in the future. In that case, ignore it and stop trying to be like Ned Stark and more like Jon Snow.’_

Basic advice but useful advice. One that had guided him to claim back his home.

A part of Jon felt that he should sit back and let the Northmen air out their grievances; it’s what his father would do. But from what Davos told him, Jon decided to ignore that part of himself again. The part that would let northmen dictate their abuse to the Wildlings and walk all over him when he held all the cards. Lyanna Mormont looked like she was ready to defend him but Jon raised his hand. He would not let a child fight his battle for him.

‘ENOUGH!’ Jon shouted as he called his hammer straight to his hand. The room fell quiet as they saw the sparks of lightning flickering off him.

Jon looked each and every Lord in the eye and he was happy to see most of them cower. He started with the northern lords.

‘I cannot believe the fucking audacity of some of you. The North was in peril under the rule of the Boltons. I asked all of you for help and you ignored me or spat in my face. I let it go because I assumed that most of your men died under my brother. But I will not let you come in here, in my father’s house, a house that you chose not to fight for when my sister and I needed you. I will not let you dictate terms or slander the allies who stood with me on the battlefield.’

The room was silent under his scrutiny, most were shocked at the bastard who seemingly had a magic hammer in his hand.

Jon then looked towards Lord Royce.

‘Some of you aren’t even Northmen and you have come to dictate who can and cannot fight for us. I know who my friends are; they stood with me on the battlefield. Not cravens who tattle like fishwives to their husbands because they disapprove of something.’

Lord Royce bowed his head down and Jon had a chance to turn and he saw Sansa watching Littlefinger with concern before her gaze fell back to him.

‘I have informed you of a greater enemy coming and we need to be united in that fight. I am looking for warriors and brave men, not pretenders who are truly green boys at heart.’

Silence. The room was so silent that one could hear a mouse be flatulent.

‘Jon Snow speaks harshly and truly, I fought for the young wolf pledging myself to him, I never thought we would see his like again, I was wrong. Jon Snow avenged the red wedding, he is the **White Wolf**. The King in the North’ Lord Manderly declared before he lowered his blade.

Jon was shocked at his response and he looked towards the other lords who were seemingly deciding what to do.

‘You have killed the Boltons who terrorized us. For that alone you have my gratitude and for the stories of the battle, you have my admiration and now you have the loyalty of our house. THE KING IN THE NORTH!’ Cerywn declared.

Lord Glover was next up.

‘I did not fight beside you on the battlefield and I will regret that until my dying days. A man can only admit when he is wrong and ask for forgiveness’ Glover stated solemnly,

While Jon was sympathetic to the man’s plight caused by the ironborne, he couldn’t ignore the fact that he was one of the biggest detractors when the meeting began.

‘Forgiveness has to be earned’ Jon stated with a clenched jaw.

Glover swallowed slightly before nodding resolutely.

‘HOUSE GLOVER WILL STAND BEHIND HOUSE STARK AS IT HAS FOR A THOUSAND YEARS!’ Glover shouted before looking back at Jon. ‘And I will stand behind Jon Snow. THE KING IN THE NORTH!’

He fell on one knee and Jon noticed some of the Vale lords were following suit.

‘We know no king but the King in the North whose name is Stark’ Lyanna declared and Jon wondered if the girl was about to shame them for kneeling to a bastard. Judging by the upturned smirk on Sansa’s lip, she thought so as well.

‘I don’t care if he’s a bastard, Ned Starks blood runs through his veins. He is my King from this day till his last day. THE KING IN THE NORTH!’

That was when everyone joined the chants. From the Vale Lords to the Northern Lords and to Jon’s surprise some of the Wildlings, who Jon assumes just wanted to join in on the chant.

He smiled when he saw Davos who looked on him with pride.

Jon looked towards Sansa who shot him a happy smile. Her smile disarmed him because out of everyone in the room declaring him as King no one was smiling, they were all serious, it’s always the one who smiles that is secretly against you. How strange. At the thought of it being “strange” he thought back to the wizard.

Dr Strange’s warning rang in his head even louder as the men chanted.

He sat down as the men bellowed their lungs out.

He put his hammer down.

**The White Wolf.**

**The King in the North.**

**Geralt of Rivia**

‘We need to call them back’ Yennefer stated, her voice panicky. Geralt grunted not wanting to see that blonde imbecile again.

‘We don’t need to do that’ Geralt replied. Yennefer gave him a shake of her head, showing her disapproval.

‘They will know what to do, Kaer Morhen has been compromised’ Yennefer argued.

‘This is the safest place for her, if Loki comes then I will finally use these powers to good use. You’re always complaining that I have been using it for parlor tricks’ he replies, despite knowing that deep down she was right.

He looked towards Ciri who was balancing herself on the ledge as she twirled Zireael in her hand and danced with the blade.

‘Call them Geralt or I will summon them myself’ she stated as she looked him in the eyes. Her expression defiant.

‘Hmmm’ he grunted before walking away.

He closed his eyes and he felt the lightening swirl on his hands and focused his thoughts on Thor. Before he could pass on his message, a green portal opened. At first Geralt thought it was Thor and his mage friend Dr Strange but when black swords flew out and hit him in the leg, he felt a stab of pain.

Geralt stood up and he saw a lady with horns on her helm. She smelled of death, necromancy that he had never even encountered before.

She smiled at him and through his periphery Geralt could see that Yennefer had rushed away with Ciri. He stared at the woman who pulled two blades from seemingly out of nowhere.

‘I am Hela, the Goddess of Death.’

Geralt stared at her.

“Fuck” he grunted.


	6. Moves & Counter Moves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my pretties, I have not forgotten about this crackfic of mine.
> 
> I will only end this story once Jon Snow shouts "White Wolves assemble" and they all charge the Night King.
> 
> Anyways enjoy this chapter

**Jon**

Jon threw his hammer into the sky and he wondered how far it travelled before it returned to his hands.

Last night he had managed to fly to the Riverlands and back, in the space of an hour.

He was improving every single day.

He had learnt some new tricks that he found endearing. The first was being able to summon lightening using longclaw and not the hammer.

Every other sword he had tried it with had instantly shattered, which was always a pain on his arm given the way the cracked aspects of the sword would always hit him. Although his tolerance for pain was now almost inhumane.

Right now he was trying to cool himself off after the disaster of a meeting he had held.

First was his summons to Dragonstone by the queen Daenerys Targaryen.

He had finally figured out that the woman he had been getting visions of was Daenerys herself. But in his dreams she was just Dany.

He felt a pull to her and no matter what warnings Thor and Dr Strange gave to him, he knew that she would help him.

Of course the Lords themselves weren’t happy with his decision to go south and meet her.

Jon immediately silenced them and told them that this was not a democracy. He was king and his word was final.

They grumbled in discontent but they accepted his decision.

If the Northern Lords thought that by picking a King who was a bastard was a way for them to have a king who allowed descent and bowed to their whims then they were mistaken.

Jon had learnt his lesson when it came to mercy and sympathy towards those that are insubordinate towards you.

All it leaves is a knife in the heart. He would never be weak again because humanity needed him.

Literal Gods came from other realms to single him out for the wars to come.

Like his dire wolf he was the **White Wolf.**

Jon heard footsteps approach him in his quiet training.

He didn’t need to look to know who it was.

His irritation immediately spiked and he heard a crackle of thunder from the sky in response to his mood.

Sansa was one of the biggest detractors in the meeting. Often sighting her opposition and stating everything he was doing wrong but never giving a better solution.

She did it when he pardoned little Lord Umber and little lady Karstark but Jon had learnt his lesson and had decided not to inform her of the emergency meeting he had held.

A power struggle was not something he needed in the North right now.

The problem was he had no idea how to deal with her, she would often sight that they are family but it seemed she only used the word when it suited something she needed.

And every time she did the opposite of that sentiment, Dr Strange’s words only rang louder.

Sansa kept silent before she stepped close to him.

Jon didn’t have to look at her, in order to see her scowl.

‘You held a meeting’ she said, not hiding her distaste in the slightest.

‘I did’ he replied lazily as the hammer landed back in his left hand.

He turned to face her and the girl looked more like her mother than she ever did, considering her frown.

‘And you thought not to invite me?’ she asked. If she were a dog she would have growled out the question.

Jon gave her a small smirk.

‘I was about to declare something controversial to the Lords and I didn’t need you to fan their flames’ he replied.

Sansa scoffed.

‘You mean you didn’t want me to point out how stupid your plan is’ she said in condescending fashion.

Jon waved his hands to indicate that she was proving his point.

Sansa true to form, ignored his indication and proceeded to be as petulant as always.

‘When you became king I didn’t realize we were to follow your orders without question. How are we to advise you when you won’t let us?’ she asked.

Jon stepped close to her.

‘I only accept advice that is not blinded by different intentions’ he stated.

Jon had to bite back his own scoff when he saw a look of surprise dawn on her features.

‘What is that supposed to mean?’ she asked him.

Jon turned to her.

‘You saw what I have locked in those cellars. You know what’s coming for us. Even you should know that we can’t defeat them by ourselves. Even with all the power I have, I am not immortal and I have seen the Night King do way worse’ he stated.

Sansa flexed her jaw.

‘So you want an alliance with the Mad King’s daughter? Jon she can’t be trusted, she wants the North’ she stated.

‘And like I told the Northmen, there will be no North if we face this threat ourselves. She has three armies and three dragons in her service, we can use that’ he stated.

Sansa snorted.

‘So you’re going to give up your crown?’ she asked.

‘No, I am going to offer an alliance. One were everyone wins, I am sure you know what I intend’ he said.

Sansa’s eyes widened before she composed herself.

‘You think she will want to marry you?’ she asked. Sansa was hesitant in asking the question because she herself didn’t want to say the word.

‘I may be a bastard but the North still chose me and so did the Vale Lords. That’s two armies and two kingdoms I can offer her, I can help her get her throne and she can help me save the world’ he stated before looking at her sharply.

‘That is my plan’ he said.

Sansa shook her head.

‘The North has suffered for all this time and you want to hand it back to a foreign invader?’ she asked.

Jon let out a humorless laugh before he pointed at her.

‘You see when I say advice with different intentions. Tell me Sansa how else you expect me to fight an army of undead that number over one hundred thousand when we barely have over fifteen thousand men?’ he asked her.

Sansa kept quiet her face void.

‘You see that right there’ Jon said with a laugh. ‘You keep voicing your opposition to my ideas, playing contrarian and making sure that people know your stance all the while you claim you support me because you know in your heart that there is a chance that when I kill all of our enemies, I die along with them and you get the throne.’

Jon expected her to deny his accusation, what he didn’t expect were pained tears that fell from her eyes.

‘Is that what you think of me?’ she asked.

Jon who was slightly deterred by her tears just shrugged.

‘It’s the only thing that makes sense’ he stated.

Sansa wiped her now red eyes and gulped before moving away.

‘I will be leaving soon; I have sent riders ahead many weeks ago. I will meet them before I reach the shore. I left Ser Davos in charge as my hand to keep the North in line. I have put a council from different houses and some of the Wildlings to help keep things in order; you are part of that council. Prove your loyalty to me by serving on that council as the Lady of Winterfell.’

Sansa stared at him in shock before nodding.

He had debated to leave Winterfell solely in her care but he did not trust her not after the incident with the Vale, he felt some sympathy for her though when he saw her cry, perhaps she is just anxious.

_‘Don’t be disarmed by that’ he heard her voice. ‘I have played this game long enough to know when a woman is using tears as her weapon.’_

_He turned to look at her, she was glowing that unusual bright color._

_‘Your grace’ he said and she smiled. The sight made him feel warm once again; she always made him feel warm._

_‘I should be saying the same to you’ she replied with the raise of her brow._

_Jon laughed and he noticed that she smiled even brighter when he laughed._

_‘I got your raven, apparently you want me to bend the knee’ he said._

_Dany nodded._

_‘And from what I just eavesdropped. You intend to bring me a marriage alliance?’ she asked._

_Jon nodded._

_‘I figured since we have this strange connection’ he replied cheekily._

_Dany smirked yet again before she turned serious._

_‘I believe you Jon, no doubt my council will as well when they see the proof but what happens after that?’ she asked him warily._

_‘I want to fight these dead men but Cersei will remain a problem’ she stated._

_‘Then we deal with her first’ he said._

_He didn’t know when he started calling her and him as we but it felt natural and judging by the smile on Dany’s face, she picked up on it and didn’t mind the distinction._

_‘I don’t want to be the Queen of Ashes’ she said._

_Jon looked at her peculiarly._

_‘It’s war and the faster it ends, the more prepared we can be to face the bigger threat. Not to mention the countless people we help save by ending this early.’_

_Dany looked hesitant and Jon understood why._

_‘At the end of the day, these are your armies and your dragons. I have seen enough visions to know you see them more as just a means to an end. It’s your choice Dany, not mine, but you know what I intend and I hope you join me’ he said._

_Dany considered him for a while before grabbing his hand._

_The light was glowing even brighter._

_‘I will see you on Dragonstone and we can discuss this better. I will halt all plans on our attack before you arrive’ she said._

_He could see the vision was starting to flicker._

_‘And I am interested in your offer of an alliance, Jon Snow’ she said._

_Jon grinned before he remembered something._

_‘Dany!’ he shouted and she turned back to him. ‘I knew a relative of yours named Aemon Targaryen, he was a maester at Castle Black and he looked out for me. He was a good man that always read of your accomplishments with pride.’_

_Dany looked somewhat sad when he said that before she nodded gleefully._

_The vision then evaporated and Jon went to finalize his plans to fly to Dragonstone._

**Thor**

Thor scanned the horizon of the camp staring at the disgruntled Percy Jackson who kept holding his pen cautiously.

‘You know I once teamed up with a White Wolf who used a pen for a weapon’ he remarked.

Percy’s green eyes watched him curiously.

‘Really?’ Percy asked.

‘Well technically it was a pencil. Can you believe that, a bloody pencil! Took out three guys. Although in his earth he is not known as the White Wolf, they actually know him as the boogeyman’ he stated as he thought of the mad assassin.

He truly had fun with Mr. Wick. Percy Jackson on the other hand wasn’t that much fun.

‘I don’t actually use the pen in itself’ Percy said before he clicked it.

The moment it did, the pen sheathed into a longsword.

Thor looked at him with wide eyes, he was impressed.

‘It’s called Riptide, was forged in the River Lethe and used to be owned by Hercules, a friend of mine named Zoe gave it to him, she was a Hunter of Artemis, they are the ones with actual **White Wolves** ’ the way he spoke of Zoe made Thor think that said person was very dear to him but Percy shook himself out of his melancholy.

‘It can call anything except mortals. It always appears in my pocket’ Percy added.

Thor nodded before calling Stormbreaker.

‘Mine was forged by a dying star so…’ he stated in an overcompensating tone, not liking that this mere child had a weapon more impressive than his.

Percy just gave him a blank expression before rolling his green eyes.

‘So you said this thing we are fighting, it’s in a land called "West of Ross"?’ Percy asked after some silence.

Thor nodded.

‘I believe that the final battle will be there’ Thor stated.

Percy nodded.

‘And you want to gather all the White Wolves?’ Percy asked.

Thor nodded.

‘Will my friends be okay whilst I accompany you?’ Percy asked.

‘They will’ Thor replied.

‘Then where are we heading to next?’ Percy questioned him.

‘Let’s just say things are about to get witchy’ Thor stated stoically.

Percy just stared at him in confusion.

‘Oh sorry, you have no idea who I am talking about. We’re going to see a friend of mine named Geralt’ he stated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another instalment. I told you I won't stop until Jon Snow yells for the White Wolves to assemble.

****

**Percy**

Percy couldn’t recall the last time he had fought an indestructible God.

Perhaps when he fought Gaea but that was almost a year ago now, a year of peace before Thor showed up.

He had never paid any mind towards Norse mythology but in his life he had seen so many impossible things that everything had to be real now.

Percy wondered what Magnus would think of all of this. Annabeth’s cousin did exhibit abilities that Thor possessed.

But right now those questions didn’t matter as he used Riptide to hit away a green blade that flew straight at his face.

This Hela was strong and she was also a pain.

Thor and Percy had tried everything but she kept getting back up and soon she would be striking them with a fatal hit.

Geralt had tried to use his force blast but it seemed as if Hela would absorb their power and double back on them with more intensity.

Thor kept trying to direct Stormbreaker at her but Hela managed to deflect him with a black-greenish sludge. As far as deities of death go, Percy was starting to appreciate Hades, at least he was a God that believed in using an undead army instead of Hela who was whooping them all single handedly.

But that was when an idea hit him; they just needed to throw off balance.

Thor was busy tussling with her as Geralt landed on his back. Dr Strange had showed up and was doing the best he could to help Thor.

The silver haired man had a scowl on his face and sighed as he assessed this nigh undefeatable figure.

‘Geralt!’ Percy said as he ran to him. ‘I have an idea, you see those portals. I want you to jump through one of them and exit the other but only when I bring a distraction. Make sure to tell Strange.’

Geralt looked at him wordlessly and nodded as Percy handed him Riptide. His sword was forged with the ability to kill Gods with only the click of the pen.

Percy ran into the field were Thor was knocked back by Hela.

‘I need you to stand back’ Percy said.

Thor looked at him, he was out of breath.

‘Look Percy your ocean powers are of no consequence my sister is mighty, I don’t think giving her a shower will affect her. I saw Surtur himself plunge her into the oceans of Asgard and yet here she is’ Thor replied as he huffed a breath and waved his hands tiredly.

Percy ignored him and focused his mind. He put his hands to the ground to feel an element of the earth before that volcanic energy started coursing through his veins. That was when the ground started to shake.

Hela who had been slowly approaching them, wobbled on the ground as the earthquake started forming. She tried to throw blades at Percy but Thor deflected them with his lightening. Eventually the ground Hela stood on, collapsed on itself.

That was when Geralt jumped through the portal Strange made with Riptide in both hands and he plunged the blade right into Hela.

A shimmering light burst bright and they all covered their eyes.

Strange landed on the ground with an exhausted sigh and Thor was grinning happily.

‘Look at us, White Wolves working together’ Thor remarked.

Geralt handed Percy back his sword and the Butcher of Blaviken gave him a nod of what Percy assumed was respect before his eyes narrowed towards Thor.

‘I thought after our business in Nilfgaard we had agreed to part ways’ Geralt grunted.

It was clear this Geralt didn’t like Thor. Thor merely laughed.

‘I’ve missed you as well old friend. Where is Jennifer and the girl with your hair whose name is like phone software?’ Thor questioned as he looked around.

‘It’s Yennifer and Ciri’ Geralt said with gritted teeth. ‘I told them to both leave, I assume you are the cause of all of this?’ Thor nodded whilst ignoring the grumbling mood of his Witcher friend.

‘My brother found a weapon and has been travelling throughout universes. We are assembling a team of all the White Wolves throughout the realm and you’re one of them, now come on. We still have three left to gather’ Thor said.

Geralt didn’t argue at all and seemed to take the information in stride despite the fact that he clearly despised Thor.

All he did was sheath his weapon and nod.

Thor then walked to Dr Strange.

‘Where to next?’ Thor asked Strange.

Strange sighed.

‘New Orleans’ Strange said.

Thor’s face went wide before he shook his head.

‘No, not him. You said we would fetch him last’ Thor replied almost desperately. Percy had never seen him so reluctant.

‘Loki has been using mind control Thor, who better than him, a monster who can compel others, to help us’ Strange stated, though he looked displeased.

Percy intervened.

‘I’m sorry, did you just say monster?’ Percy asked.

Thor sighed as he looked at him.

‘That’s too nice a term for him. He is a monster that other monsters fear’ Thor stated. ‘But he is a White Wolf and unlike you lot, he is an actual wolf.’

Percy reared back in shock.

‘Well half wolf’ Thor stated before nodding to Strange. The wizard began opening a portal.

Percy felt Geralt move towards him.

‘That was a pretty impressive trick you did’ Geralt commented.

Percy nodded.

‘I’m glad it worked, last time I did it I was stuck in a Labyrinth and I ended up freeing Typhon, father of all monsters’ Percy rambled. He noticed that all three of them were staring at him so he just ambled inside.

They all entered the portal into New Orleans.

To say the sight was obscene would be an understatement.

Loud music blared from the streets of New Orleans and Percy had to mind himself as drunken citizens would move past him.

Percy would admit that Thor, Strange and Geralt looked ridiculous in their clothing but given how people partied on to Mardi Gras, he let it be.

They walked for a while before they entered a compound. Percy immediately took notice of a large “M” that was stamped on the gate of the building and encrusted throughout the corridor.

When they entered, what they saw was horrifying.

A blonde man held someone by the throat and seemed to be choking him before his face changed and his pupils brightened with veins bulging from his eyes. That was when Percy noticed fangs had reared out of the man’s mouth.

The blonde man then proceeded to bite of the perpetrators head clean off.

Geralt unsheathed his sword.

‘This is the man you brought us to see, he is a fucking vampire’ Geralt said as he stood in a pose that showed he was ready to advance.

Strange raised his hands in order to calm Geralt down.

Percy clutched the pen in his pocket, ready to pull out Riptide.

The blonde man smiled as he looked at all of them with blood dripping from his mouth and a taunting smirk on his face.

‘My my, I never thought you would have the gall to enter my presence again’ the blonde man had an accent similar to Thor’s. The blonde man smiled at Thor but Thor didn’t return the patronizing smirk. Not that the blonde man cared as he raised a brow at the God of Thunder.

‘Perhaps I should be bowing to my father’s gods, my father was a Viking after all and here a Norse God of Asgard stands before me. Thor, _son of Odin, Odinson.’_

Thor didn’t smile and seemed less friendlier than usual.

‘Niklaus, _son of Mikael, Mikaelson’_ Thor responded frigidly.

Klaus smiled with blood still smeared on his face.

‘Technically I am a son of Ansel but that barely rolls of the tongue does it’ Klaus stated curtly as he assessed the rest of them.

Percy shivered when he met Klaus’s gaze. It felt like the man was weighing him as his next meal but Percy met his gaze with conviction.

‘I am Percy _son of Poseidon_ , _Poseidon-son_ well actually it’s Jack-son’ he said. Klaus gave him a smirk.

All of them looked at the body on the floor and Klaus noticed.

‘Oh I wouldn’t mind him; he is a lackey that my mother was using to track my _brother_. Nevertheless what brings you here Thor, last time I saw you, you were looking for your _brother_. Any success in finding the God of mischief’ Klaus said as he sat down.

Thor frowned at Klaus’s playful tone.

‘No but we need your help. Loki has done something and he has put every multiverse in danger’ Thor replied.

Klaus’s smile grew brighter and he let out a laugh that was more chiding if anything.

‘That’s quite the conundrum’ Klaus said with a shrug. ‘But I happen to like Loki, as a child I always related with his stories more than yours. If you want someone noble then go seek out my brother I doubt your witch Strange here will find him though, cloaking spell and what not.’

Thor let out a huff of breath as if he expected Klaus to say that. Strange stepped forward and Klaus raised his head and stared at him in intrigue.

‘Klaus’ Dr Strange said.

Klaus smiled.

‘Dr Stephen Strange, it’s been a long time. Tell me did you end up fixing the universe with that exquisite friend of yours, what was her name? I think it was Wanda’ Klaus grinned. ‘I do apologize for Morbius though, the man had asked me to cure him and my blood ended up turning him into a vampire.’

The tone in which Klaus spoke was an indication to Percy that the sandy blonde haired man didn’t care at all and was humored by their presence.

‘Klaus we need your help. There is a battle that is happening in another universe. A place called Westeros, we need to unite all the White Wolves and help save the world. Or everyone will die’ Strange stated, his voice was trying to implore with the vampire.

Klaus seemed to be contemplating Dr Strange.

‘I’m sorry but I am not interested. There’s nothing in it for me’ Klaus replied as he poured himself a glass of bourbon and drank it.

Percy had finally lost his temper, tired of the man and his deflections.

‘What about your survival asshole! Reality is at stake and you’re more concerned about yourself’ Percy shouted.

Klaus regarded him for a moment and in a flash, he stood in front of Percy. Klaus was faster than the Empousa that Percy had faced when he was in high school.

Klaus pushed him to the nearby wall and pinned him there, his eyes now glowed and it appeared as if veins formed under his eyelids.

‘That’s a brave thing to say or foolish. I have killed people for far less’ Klaus said with his fangs bared.

Percy was ready to punch him back and show the vampire his true strength but a large gust of wind punched them both on to the floor.

When Percy stood up from the punch of wind, he saw Geralt with his fist formed.

He didn’t know the man could do that.

Klaus assessed Geralt with an interested smile.

‘You’re a witch’ Klaus said.

‘A witcher’ Geralt replied in a bored tone. ‘And usually I would kill monsters like you for coin but every universe is at stake and that blonde moron thinks that you could help us.’

Klaus turned to Thor and then gazed at Geralt before he laughed.

‘Well then color me intrigued, “Witcher”’ Klaus said as he walked to Thor.

Geralt assessed if Percy was okay but Percy shrugged him off.

‘I will help you’ Klaus said to Thor. ‘But you will owe me a favor.’

Thor kept quiet but nodded nonetheless.

‘So where are we off to next, I would rather speed things along. I have city to run and my absence can’t be prolonged’ Klaus stated.

Strange opened a portal and Percy could hear blasts coming from it, they almost sounded like space blasts.

‘There are two more White Wolves we need. The other will be easy enough to find’ Strange said before he looked at the portal.

‘And the other?’ Klaus asked.

‘Well she is in a galaxy, far far away.’

**Jon Snow**

Jon landed on the ground whilst holding his hammer. His men had docked on the shore and they seemed to be having a standoff with the Dothraki.

He stood on the shore acquiescing the Queen’s retinue.

All the faces were glaring at him in shock as lightening radiated off his clothing. All the faces but one, she gave him a fond smile though she was trying her best to hide it. She probably hadn’t informed anyone of this strange connection between them that let them communicate with each other before they had even met.

There were a few roars echoing from the skies sounding agitated and Jon looked on in wonder as he saw three dragon silhouettes traipse across the sky.

A woman with brown skin shuffled forward and looked as if she were about to announce something but Dany held out her hand, an action that took everyone aback particularly Tyrion who seemed to be frowning now and muttering something to the Queen but at her glare, he relented and moved back.

Dany came forward.

‘You made it’ she said.

Jon nodded with a small smirk and he could see that everyone was confused as to their familiarity. There was a rather tall fellow in rags that was looking at him with scruple.

‘I did’ he said.

She gave him a grin before fixing her posture and offering her arm.

‘Then follow me White Wolf, we have wars to win’ she said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter and a part of me is excited to get them to Westeros. I was also having this debate with my friend Kayla cause she has many ideas, some are good and some are bad.
> 
> The bad idea that she had was that John Wick comes to Westeros and bonds with Ghost only for Ghost to be slaughtered by wights, something that sets him off into a frenzy and has popping dragonglass bullets with that heckler and koch.
> 
> Another debate we had was Klaus compelling people, like Baelish and Sansa. But she brought up a point saying Arya wouldn't be compelled because of her training and I disagree. What do you think?
> 
> Anyways tell me what you think?
> 
> I have been writing exams so I havent had time to update but I will this week. River in Reverse will prolly be next.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dany**

Her council had varied looks.

Some confused, others concerned, and two in particular were looks of jealousy.

She had expected it from Daario, his ego at losing the fact that he could no longer bed the queen would be one that would sting his pride.

The unexpected was Tyrion, she had suspected that he may be attracted to her but his look of loathing towards Jon and his familiarity towards her was one of surprise.

Not that Jon cared much; he looked bored by the whole ordeal.

‘A marriage?’ Tyrion asked them both.

Jon nodded stating that was his condition. Technically her condition but Jon was smart enough to pick on the fact that he had to bring it up lest people get suspicious.

‘Aye a marriage, best way for the North to not grumble and it would bring the Vale to your side as well’ Jon stated.

‘Our queen has no need for your hand; she could take your lands easily. You are not trueborn as well. If you kneel though she can make it true and you will be Warden as our queen weds another’ Tyrion suggested. ‘A bastard is no fit consort for a queen.’

There was a loud rumble of thunder and a blinding light that seared the room. The next thing they saw was Jon holding his hammer with lightning shining from it.

The Unsullied stood motionless, shocked at what they were witnessing and Dany let out a small smile.

‘I am sorry my Lord what where you saying?’ Jon questioned as he threw his hammer an inch before Tyrion’s face before summoning it back.

Tyrion leaned back in fright.

‘I genuinely couldn’t hear over the sound of thunder permeating from my hammer’ Jon said in a non-too friendly tone.

‘Alright Jon let’s keep this civil’ she said holding back her giggle.

Jon who had been frowning burst into a small smile.

‘He started it Dany’ he protested with a childish grin.

The room froze at the use of that name and were confused when she didn’t seem perturbed by it.

‘I believe your offer of marriage to be one I accept and together we will defeat our enemies in the wars to come’ she stated.

He gave her his gorgeous smile that she very much enjoyed.

She ordered that rooms be made for her intended and his retinue that would be arriving soon. Her council was giving her questioning glares but she silenced them with a look.

But the looks grew even more so curious when she requested that Jon be put in the room that connected to hers.

Even Jon was surprised by that and in truth so was she but for some reason she felt drawn to Jon like she had no other.

He had been the shadow lover, so much she knew.

‘Tomorrow our allies shall convene and we will begin the plan for the wars to come’ she said in dismissal.

Her council left albeit reluctantly with only Jon remaining. He was giving her a curious glance with a wry smile.

‘What?’ she said with a laugh.

Jon shrugged.

‘I didn’t think you would be this forward’ he said.

She smiled.

‘Well my being forward is bolstered by my enthusiasm of whatever it is that is going on between us’ she said with a smile.

Jon who had his hands behind his back grinned with his plump lips that she felt tempted to kiss.

‘About that, we’ve gotten to know each other because of these strange new powers we have but I want to know more about you’ he said. ‘In fact everything about you.’

Dany nodded.

‘Then let us head to my chambers and I will tell you everything if you tell me everything.’

They talked for hours on end and that talking turned to kissing and from there their mystical connection had now become physical and more importantly it had become emotional.

Days went by on the island as they waited for her allies to arrive.

On those days Jon had found the caves with dragonglass much to their delight. Many on her council were skeptical of this new found enemy in the North but it was hard to argue when Jon could wield a magical hammer.

What was more intriguing was Jon’s proximity to her dragons. The dragons took a liking to him, especially Rhaegal who enjoyed following Jon whenever he flew with his hammer.

An unbidden thought came to her mind as she imagined him on the back of her child.

‘So these powers that we have you think they came from these men?’ she questioned as they stood on the field.

‘Aye I do, the one who gave me this hammer had a bigger weapon, one that was half axe and half hammer. I saw him call it forth and it emitted the same power that you have when your hands glow’ he said. ‘It can’t be a coincidence.’

She crinkled her nose in thought as she held her hand. A blue and yellow like color fissured on her arm and created a large hole.

Jon’s eyes widened as he looked through the hole.

‘Is that a…?’ he questioned.

‘It’s a portal to Mereen’ she said assessing her old chambers. She then closed the portal by summoning the bifrost energy back into her hands. ‘I still don’t know how I can portal to all these places but it’s a very useful power, for some reason I keep coming and finding you.’

Jon smiled at her.

‘Then it can’t be that bad then’ he said.

They stood there for a moment looking into each other’s eyes. Their lips were dangerously close that she could feel his heat on her.

‘Before you do what you’re about to do. Are you sure there is no one else?’ she asked him.

He shook his head.

‘And you?’ he asked her.

She shook her head as well.

Their lips met and Dany felt as if electricity was coursing through her veins and perhaps the reason for that was because there were sparks of lightning coursing through Jon as he held her head and gave her passionate kiss.

The two of them finally stopped, the both of them breathless.

Jon then let out a happy and breathless laugh.

‘I can’t wait to get married to you’ he said.

Dany gave him a meaningful look.

‘Why wait?’ she said with a glint in her eye as she took his hand and walked him to her chambers.

**Dr Strange**

To say that recruiting Ahsoka Tano had been a bust would be a huge misunderstatement.

The person to blame for things going so terribly wrong was the thousand year old sandy blonde haired Viking man with a British accent.

And no he wasn’t talking about Thor although the God of thunder had not helped matters. No he was talking about Klaus.

Watching as the man wiped blood off his chin.

‘What happened’ Percy asked as they made their way out of the portal.

Strange gave a glare to Niklaus as he stood without a care in the world, almost as if he hadn’t just ripped out a General’s throat with his fangs.

Klaus finally caught his stare.

‘Oh spare me your loathing looks of judgment and disdain. The man was clearly a traitor to the people of Raxulon. You do not barter or reason with those that bring impertinence to a worthy cause. You quell their pestilence’ Klaus remarked with an amused grin. 

A familiar grunt came from Geralt scowling in a bored fashion.

‘And ripping off his head with your teeth is how you do this task?’ Geralt questioned with his razor deep voice.

Klaus shrugged as he wiped off the blood with his handkerchief.

‘When it comes to actions of treachery silver witch, a swift and brutal reprimand needs to be taken as the approach. Perhaps if this resistance did that then they wouldn’t be under subjugation’ Klaus said with a chuckle.

‘Mmm…’ Geralt grunted in response.

Thor returned having ditched his armor for regular clothes came from around the corner.

‘I found him’ Thor stated before giving them a look. ‘Be calm and don’t make any dog jokes.’

Strange had never met the man in question and was curious to see this White Wolf that resided in Manhattan.

They entered a strange hotel as they found a man with long black raven hair with a pit-bull by his side. He was in conversation with an arms dealer that spoke in a Russian accent.

‘What else will you need for your hunt Mr. Wick’ the man pronounced every W as if it were a V.

Wick stared at the man after a long dramatic pause. ‘Guns, lots of guns.’

‘John!’ Thor called out.

Wick turned around and gave them nonplussed look.

‘Thor’ the man said in a raspy voice before approaching the God of thunder and clasping his hand in a show of trust.

Thor explained everything to John Wick.

‘So you want me to come to a medival universe to help this guy who has the same name as me and has the same hair to fight off a zombie army made of ice?’ John Wick questioned as they all sat in the parlor.

‘Precisely’ Strange replied.

Percy who had been quiet this whole time lifted his head from where he sat.

‘Sorry I don’t mean to be rude Mr. Wick but uh the rest of the White Wolves have different powers, what exactly is your power?’ Percy questioned.

Wick didn’t respond it was Thor instead.

‘John here is a deadly assassin, he once killed someone with a pencil’ Thor stated.

Percy nodded as if that were enough of an answer.

‘We’re going to head to this little place called Winterfell to neutralize some threats. Do you need to carry anything?’ Strange asked.

John Wick looked towards the room dramatically.

‘Dragonglass’ John said slowly. ‘Lots of Dragonglass.’


End file.
